SECRET
by parkayoung
Summary: "Aku bisa melepas apapun, tapi tidak denganmu dan anak-anak. Percayalah aku sebenarnya hanya lelaki dengan logika yang sederhana." /CHANBAEK - GS/ONESHOT


Chanyeol itu _playboy._

Kalian harus melihat bagaimana matanya akan terpusat pada bongkahan pantat para wanita yang berjalan _ekstrim_ di depannya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki bekerja cukup bagus. Decak kagum pada bongkahan itu membuat jiwa kelelakiannya menang pada tiap tingkatan.

Chanyeol memang masih berusia 28 tahun. Dia baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan properti sebagai akuntan pajak. Cara kerjanya cukup cekatan, ketangkasannya mengolah data sebanding dengan ketangkasannya menggencarkan buaian manis dari bibirnya.

Siapa yang tidak terjerat? Wanita berpendirian kuat-pun nyatanya jatuh hanya dengan kalimat ' _Aku tidak suka melihat wanita memikul beban berat seorang diri_ '.

Itulah Chanyeol.

Kesehariannya cukup menyenangkan. Lingkungan cepat ia kuasai dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk turut berbaur.

Meski kesan _playboy_ merambat pada namanya, kenyataan berpihak lain pada kehidupan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Lelaki 28 tahun itu memiliki kehidupan lain lebih menyenangkan daripada kesenangannya dengan status _playboy._ Saat lelah oleh pekerjaan mulai meringsek tiap sel dalam tubuhnya, teriakan lantang dua anak kecil saat pintu terbuka itu seketika menjadi obat paling mujarab.

"Daddy pulaaang!"

Dua tangan Chanyeol terbentang, menerima serbuan pelukan dari si kembar yang sore itu mengenakan kaos biru bergambar Pororo. Kecupan di puncak kepala tak lupa ia berikan, usakan pada rambut halus dua putranya itu menjadi awal mula celoteh manis dari anak berusia 3 tahun.

"Dad, tadi kakak mandi sendiri." Namanya Park Jaden. Ada setitik tanda lahir di bibir yang bisa digunakan untuk membedakan dari adiknya.

"Adik tadi makan sendiri." Namanya Park Jason, sedikit lebih kecil dari sang kakak dengan rambut lebih tebal.

Jaden dan Jason adalah anak kembar yang lahir berselang 3 menit saja. Awalnya Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat keturunan kembar terlebih keduanya lelaki. Saat mengetahui ada dua titik dalam rahim istrinya, Chanyeol ingin menebar berita ini ke seluruh penjuru dunia bahwa dalam sekali _permainan_ dia bisa mendapat dua hadiah.

Sebagai seorang ayah yang budiman, Chanyeol selalu pasang telinga lebih lebar untuk mendengar Jaden dan Jason menceritakan kesehariannya. Keduanya akan berebut bicara dengan mengunggulkan diri masing-masing sampai ada satu penengah yang membuat keduanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membiarkan Daddy berpindah kepemilikikan.

Bukan pada anak lain, tapi pada wanita ber-apron Mickey Mouse yang selalu datang dengan senyum manis.

" _Boys,_ biarkan Daddy mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama."

Byun Baekhyun, _one and only woman._ Satu-satunya yang membuat Chanyeol lupa jika dunia ini milik banyak orang. Sekuat apapun dia menggencarkan status _playboy_ di luar sana, dia hanya butuh Byun Baekhyun untuk keramahan jiwa dan selangkangan.

Jika Baekhyun sudah muncul, Jaden dan Jason akan mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali masuk ke kamar dengan gerutuan yang manis.

"Momma sayang..."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, meminta pelukan dari wanita terkasih yang sore itu menggerai rambutnya.

"Mandi." Satu jentikan jari menjadi perintah telak. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak melakukan pengelakan. Dengan caranya yang super lelaki, dia akan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menggerayangi sekitar leher dengan bibir. "Kau bau. Mandi dulu sana."

"Cium Momma dulu." Begitulah, Chanyeol akan menang atas kuasa seorang lelaki sekalipun Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri. "Tck! Kapan cantikmu ini akan habis?"

"Kau lupa jika aku memiliki kecantikan permanen?"

"Tidak kasihan pada yang lainnya?"

"Siapa suruh waktu pembagian kecantikan berada di baris terakhir?"

Chanyeol mengukir senyum; senang mendengar Baekhyun yang memiliki kepercayaan diri di tingkat teratas. "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Mandi dulu dan—oh, ini apa?"

Selembar kertas Baekhyun temukan di kemeja Chanyeol. Matanya seketika menyipit, menusuk tepat pada nominal yang tertera lalu menghunus Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Wendy mengajakku makan siang." Jawab Chanyeol ringan. "Dia yang membayar, aku _sih_ mau-mau saja."

Tak menampik fakta jika Baekhyun paham betul tabiat Chanyeol. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang _mudah_ di ajak makan siang oleh siapapun. Terlebih jika beban pembayaran bukan dia yang menanggung.

Tapi nama Wendy, satu eksistensi yang membuat Baekhyun muak dengan wanita berambut pirang itu adalah fakta jika mereka merupakan mantan kekasih.

Sebelum menikahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sempat mengencani Wendy selama beberapa bulan. Mereka terlibat kisah yang pelik hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu dan beralih kasih pada Baekhyun yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Menyadari perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas mulai menjelaskan dengan fakta yang ada. "Aku tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa teman yang menemani dan—"

"Ayolah! Ada atau tidak adanya yang lain, aku tidak pernah suka dengan pertemuan kalian."

Baekhyun itu pencemburu luar biasa. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk Wendy yang sampai detik di mana pemberkatan pernikahan itu akan terjadi masih _merengek_ mengharap belas kasih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol secara tegas menolak. Pernikahan dengan Baekhyun di depan mata sudah menjadi impian dan Wendy hanya kutu pengganggu yang tidak perlu di gubris. Sayangnya Baekhyun terlanjur terlukai dengan hal itu. Pemberkatan tetap dilakukan, tapi nama Wendy perlahan ia patenkan sebagai laba-laba yang harus dibasmi dari hidup Chanyeol.

Lalu ini apa?

Bon makan siang dan pengakuan dengan siapa Chanyeol makan menyulut Baekhyun dalam kecemburuan yang luar biasa besar.

"Eh, eh. Mau kemana?"

Tangan Baekhyun di cekal, menariknya kembali duduk di atas pangkuan tapi wanita itu menolak dengan tegas.

"Mau kemana saja apa pedulimu? Makan saja sana dengan kutu pengganggu!"

Oh, kecemburuan ini. Chanyeol paham betul akan berbuntut panjang dan tidak menyenangkan.

Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan menarik telinga Chanyeol hingga permohonan ampun terlontar. Tapi kali ini tidak akan semudah itu sekalipun Baekhyun paham betul jika jiwa dan raga Chanyeol sudah termiliki oleh Baekhyun seorang.

.

Benar, kan?

Baekhyun melakukan aksi mogok bicara. Makan malam yang biasanya berlangsung ramai itu senyap dengan Baekhyun yang tutup mulut. Chanyeol berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Tapi kerucutan bibir Baekhyun serta aura dingin yang melingkup membuatnya mencari situasi lebih tenang untuk menyelesaikan.

Salahnya juga, julukan _playboy_ itu tak digunakan pada situasi yang pas sehingga Baekhyun murka dengan caranya sebagai wanita pencemburu.

Lalu ketika makan malam usai dan anak-anak masuk dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing, Chanyeol menyikap selimut jingga yang menyimpan tubuh lelap Baekhyun.

Hidungnya mengendus perpotongan leher. Tangannya menggerayai paha mulus itu dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya tepukan itu menghentikan semuanya.

"Hei, _pretty._ "

Penggombal.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpelukan saat tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sudah barang tentu pengabaian itu Chanyeol terima. Dia hanya bisa mendengus kecil pada suguhan punggung yang ia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara?"

"Aku ingin tidur!"

"Bicara sebentar. Nanti aku beri ciuman gratis."

"Tidak butuh!"

"Yakin? Wah, kau baru saja menolak kenikmatan, sayang."

"..."

" _Pretty,_ kau tahu Wendy itu hanya kutu. Aku bahkan tidak suka menyebutnya masa lalu. Semua masaku hanya kau. Hanya Byun Baekhyun. Kau amat sangat tahu hal itu."

Inilah kelemahan Baekhyun. Dia terdoktrin dengan cepat dari mulut manis Chanyeol. Pikirannya seketika tajam ke bawah dan menyayat kemarahan yang sempat membuatnya meradang.

Baekhyun bukan tidak paham. Hanya saja terkadang wanita memiliki sisi sensitif pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Terlebih ketika nama seorang mantan terdengar telinganya, jangan tanya bagaimana dia ingin mengurung Chanyeol sehari penuh di rumah.

"Semut di dinding bahkan tahu pada siapa semua hatiku berlabuh. Kau tidak harus percaya pada semua fakta yang kau ragukan. Tapi kurasa kau harus percaya jika Tuhan tidak pernah salah menuliskan namamu di hatiku sebagai satu-satunya yang terkasih."

Oke, senyum tipis itu mengembang dengan tidak tahu malu. Baekhyun bisa apa? Dia tak memiliki kuasa atas apapun tentang getar hatinya pada tiap untaian kata yang Chanyeol katakan.

Lelaki ini, lelaki yang sedang mencium kecil tengkuknya, selalu menjadi pemenang saat Baekhyun ingin menang dengan rajukannya.

"Oh, sayangku?" Chanyeol terlalu berpura-pura dengan pekikannya. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berbalik badan dan menatap lelakinya dengan picingan yang manis. "Astaga, manisnya tolong dikurangi. Aku masih muda dan tidak ingin mendapat diabetes."

"Sial!"

Beginilah akhirnya, Baekhyun akan melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol lalu mendekap erat seperti esok tak ada kesempatan untuk seperti ini. Rasa cinta nyatanya masih memenangkan perselisihan ini dan seakan lupa jika cemburu itu sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Mengendus leher Baekhyun sebentar, Chanyeol lantas sedikit menarik diri namun tidak sampai benar-benar jauh.

Jemarinya menyusuri pipi istrinya, membelai dengan kelembutan tanpa pamrih dan berhenti pada belah bibir yang pernah mengucap sumpah sehidup semati dengannya.

"Kadang berpikir jika suatu saat maut ada di depan kita, biar aku saja yang pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Satu kecup itu Baekhyun yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu akan seperti apa. Jadi biarkan aku pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Itu egois, kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa melepas apapun, tapi tidak denganmu dan anak-anak. Percayalah aku sebenarnya hanya lelaki dengan logika yang sederhana." Tangan Chanyeol mulai merambat pada paha yang ia sukai, mengusak halus surga milik Baekhyun itu sebelum mencuri cium di bibir lebih lama. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan kalian."

" _So sweet._ " tangan Baekhyun meraba dalam kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan, mengusak halus perut terik lelaki itu dan kembali menarik leher Chanyeol untuk ciuman yang lebih basah. "Kau memang lelaki dengan logika sederhana. Tapi kau juga lelaki dengan tingkat seksual yang parah."

 _Smirk._ Chanyeol suka jawaban seperti itu.

Bibirnya tak lagi memiliki kontrol yang bagus jika menyangkut sentuhan fisik pada Baekhyun. Leher putih itu disesap, menarik tiap kulit leher hingga keunguan itu menjadi penyemangat.

Baekhyun sendiri cukup menjadi penikmat, karena ketika Chanyeol mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya, dia kehilangan kesadaran yang berganti gairah.

" _Wanna go...there?_ " Kemudian satu ciuman untuk meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun yang mulai gelisah. "Aku merindukan semua yang membuat kita _bersemangat._ "

 **.**

Yang pertama Baekhyun lakukan setiap memasuki ruangan bercat merah ini adalah _meringis._ Meski bukan kali pertama, tapi dia masih bisa mengingat setiap benda di ruang ini mengenai tubuhnya hingga rintih kesakitan itu menggema.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah meja. Tangannya bersendekap dada dengan senyum sepihak yang ia kontrol sedemikian rupawan.

Sebuah pemandangan Maha Sempurna terpampang cukup nyata di atas ranjang. Putih dan mulus, Chanyeol menahan segala gejolak atas kemolekan itu dengan cukup tenang. Gerak resah itu berpola abstrak, membuat tatanan sprei menjadi tak beraturan dan terbengkalai.

"Dasiku bagus, kan?" Chanyeol mendekat, duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan senyum puas pada hasil karyanya.

Tangan Baekhyun terikat di kepala ranjang, matanya tertutup dasi merah yang baru Chanyeol beli sepulang bekerja. Tubuhnya tak lagi berbusana, kepolosan itu mengundang hawa dingin untuk melingkup dan membangunkan bulu-bulu halus yang ada.

"Sial! Kau menutup aksesku."

"Kau..." telunjuk Chanyeol mulai bermain, berjalan lurus pada payudara sintal yang kini membusung. "...sangat cantik."

"Bisa kita memulainya? I-ini...hmmm..."

" _No, pretty. I want to play with you._ "

Chanyeol berpindah menindih Baekhyun, tapi tidak sepenuhnya menumpu berat badan. Dua lengannya memenjara sisian tubuh Baekhyun, melingkup tiap inci tubuh polos itu dalam dadanya yang bidang hingga sang wanita terkasih kembali merintih.

"Beri aku akses untuk melihat, _please._ "

"Kenapa?"

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu permainan apa yang akan kau gunakan."

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali berujar, Chanyeol melahap dalam satu gerakan sisi kanan payudara Baekhyun. Lidahnya mencari celah untuk membuat kaku puting itu, membasahi dengan decak bibirnya lalu sedikit menggigit.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana Baekhyun saat ini. Dia mengajang pada tempatnya karena titik itu menjadi salah satu yang tersensitif. Tangannya ingin meraih apapun, tapi dasi yang mengikat membuatnya hanya bisa merintih menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Oh, sudah basah." Chanyeol tersenyum puas kala sebelah tangannya yang merambat di selangkangan mendapati kebasahan yang familiar. "Cepat sekali."

"Lepaskan. Okay?"

"Hmm... belum."

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil dasi lagi dan mengikat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Dia juga melepas ikatan tangan di kepala ranjang, tapi kembali mengikat dalam satu ringkasan di belakang tubuh dengan tak ada celah untuk membuka. Terakhir, lelaki itu membuka dasi yang menutup mata Baekhyun dan mengecup kecil puncak kepala istrinya.

Baekhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan keadaan mata, sedikit memicing untuk cahaya samar yang menjadi penerang ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai _Secret Room._

"Hai, cantik."

Baekhyun mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan Chanyeol yang kini duduk di kursi. Lelaki itu, fantasinya dalam bercinta terkadang tidak masuk akal. Dan sial dari segala kesialan, Baekhyun menikmati semua itu asalkan Chanyeol yang melakukan.

"Jadi, kenapa kakiku juga diikat?"

"Ingin dilepas?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan melepasnya sendiri?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Berusahalah."

Beruntung Baekhyun itu memiliki penyeimbang kewarasan yang cukup baik untuk keadaan ini. Dia memang tak akan mampu melepas ikatan ini, tapi dia punya akal untuk membuat Chanyeol melepasnya tanpa ada permintaan.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuh. Dia bergerak seperti ular, meliuk-liukkan tubuh untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol yang duduk di jarak 2 meter. Tubuh polosnya bersentuhan dengan lantai, rasa dingin itu mau tidak mau memicu gairah yang semakin meningkat dan dia butuh Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Lalu ketika keberadaan Chanyeol bisa diraih dan dagunya tepat bertumpu di atas kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun melahap penuh ketegangan yang ada di balik celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ubahnya bayi kehausan, menyesap sumber kebahagiaan tanpa peduli masih ada kain penghalang.

"Oh My God..."

Chanyeol sendiri mulai mengerang, menikmati tiap sensasi menyenangkan yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga ia tak lagi tahan dengan semua ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun di jauhkan, ia gendong menuju ranjang lalu melepas semua pakaian yang masih ia kenakan.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Lihat, kau tidak pernah bisa menahan lebih lama."

"Itu karena kau terlalu seksi."

"Dan kau menhikatku lagi?!"

Ada sebuah tali menjuntai dari atap, Chanyeol meringkas tangan Baekhyun ke atas dan mengikat sepenuh hati sekalipun wanitanya itu kini menggerutu.

"Diam dan nikmati."

Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Tubuhnya otomatis terduduk di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang merebahkan diri. Dia hanya bisa menggeliat, merasa kerasnya penis mulai menerobos kewanitaannya dalam hela napas memberat.

Ini gila!

Benar-benar gila!

Ereksi itu memenuhi dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun dan meluruhkan kesadaran. Geliat tubuhnya tak bisa teratasi, terlebih ketika Chanyeol melakukan hentakan cukup keras dan _g-spot_ itu telak tersentuh.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang di jemari kaki. Tangannya yang terikat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sedang desahan lolos tanpa ada cacat. Chanyeol terlalu pandai menemukan titik terlemah istrinya. Hentakan yang dilakukan bahkan membuat ranjang berdecit cukup keras.

Tak hanya pinggulnya yang bekerja, dua tangan Chanyeol meremah dua sari pati kenikmatan yang menggantung. Kencang dan mulus, Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyantuh apalagi meremasnya.

Sekali waktu Baekhyun akan mengeram kuat. Dinding kewanitaannya mencengkeram penis Chanyeol dan kehangatan itu meluber deras.

Tubuhnya limbung. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Chanyeol belum menemui puncaknya.

Lelaki itu menggila, menumpah ruahkan seluruh tenaganya dengan hentakan-hentakan keras. Peluh mengucur deras, percintaan tak akan bersepakat pada penyelesaian saat Chanyeol belum menumpahkan spermanya.

"C-chan...ahhh.."

Gairah semakin berseteru. Desah napas semakin bertarung seiring hentakan yang Chanyeol percepat.

Kewanitaan itu melahap dengan sempurna, menyajikan capitan dan pijatan yang tak tanggung-tanggung untuk dikatakan nikmat.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol merasa puncaknya tiba dan Baekhyun sudah tak bertenaga, cairan percintaan itu meledak dalam skala luar biasa. Kehangatan terus mengalir, melemahkan syaraf sadar yang keduanya miliki hingga terengah dengan napas yang pendek-pendek.

Menyadari permainan telah usai, Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan melepas ikatan di tangan Baekhyun. Wanita itu sontak limbung, memasrahkan tubuhnya yang lembab pada pelukan Chanyeol yang sesekali menciumi lehernya.

" _My amazing wife._ " Puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia tak lagi memiliki energi.

"Kita pindah ke kamar, ya?"

Tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah mulai Chanyeol angkat. Kening istrinya yang basah ia beri ciuman sesekali. Keduanya masih dalam kepolosan masing-masing saat meninggalkan _secret room_ untuk pindah kamar.

Chanyeol kira sepertiga malam ini tak jadi masalah untuk bertelanjang diri apalagi di dalam rumah. Seharusnya Chanyeol memikirkan ini. Satu persen kemungkinan tentang dua anak lelaki yang berdiri dengan mata mengantuk di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Jaden dan Jason.

"K-kalian...K-kenapa di sini?"

Tergugup?

Jelas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak menutup tubuh dengan apapun. Apa yang di lihat si kembar bukan hal yang mudah jika mereka meminta penjelasan.

"Daddy dan Momma kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

Apa yang harus Chanyeol jelaskan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Basyud :** yahooo~~~~~ no sequel seperti biasa. Ini cuma imajinasi yang gak jelas **benang merah** nya dan terjadi begitu saja saat terjebak macet. Hihi .

Selamat menikmati yaaaa.. kalo ada typo tolong dimaklumi. Heheh...

Salam CHANBAEK is really really reaaallllll...


End file.
